Frisky Love
by FoxTail17
Summary: Ayame can't take the pain anymore. That spell did more than just turn her against him. KougaxAyame.
1. In The Beginning

_A/N: Hello People! Some of you know I've finished my first fanfic called To A New Life. Hope you like Frisky Love. R and R like always!_

"Hurry up, Ayame! We're going to be late for school!" Kouga called from outside the bathroom.

"I'm coming! Just keep your pants on!" Ayame was in the bathroom for 20 minutes and school started in 10. Kouga and Ayame were the best of friends. They like always, had fights. They went to the same school. It was called Tokyo-Tama High School. Kouga was always waiting on Ayame.

"Hurry up before I leave you. School starts in 10 minutes!" Kouga was glancing at his watch every other minute.

"Fine. I'm coming out." Ayame peeked outside the door and saw no one.

"Kouga?" Ayame looked both ways.

"BOO!" Kouga jumped out of the corner.

"Why did you scare me?" Ayame was taking deep breaths and holding her chest.

"You should've seen the look on you face!" Kouga burst out laughing.

'Just come on." Ayame turned red, giving Kouga a get-moving-before-I-hurt-you look.

On the trail to Tokyo-Tama High, they saw Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hello, Kagome-sama. Did Inuyasha hurt you again? Do you want me to comfort you?" Kouga took Kagome's hand hand gave her innocent eyes.

"Uh, no thanks, Kouga but thanks for comforting me. Inuyasha hasn'r hurt me yet."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha had a 5-year old boy hurt in his eyes, crossing his arms and turning his back on Kagome.

"It means you aren't has nice as Kouga.' Kagome still looking at Kouga.

"What! I can be nice!" Inuyasha stuck his face in Kagome's

"Show me then." Kagome lowered her eyelids a bit to show she didn't believe him.

"Uh, um, you look, um, nice?" Inuyasha have a I-don't-know smile.

"Whatever, Inuyasha. You were never the nice type anyways."

"Here they go again." Ayame whispered in Kouga's ear as he got closer to her.

"Yup. Let's go."

Ayame rolled her eyes and they both could hear Inuyasha calling Kagome a wench and Kagome saying sit.

_A/N: so how'd you like the first chapter? Kind of short though. But I promise when I get to the good parts, you won't be sorry!_


	2. Ayame's Downfall

A/N: Hoped you liked the first chapter!

Ayame and Kouga finally arrived at school. To find themselves late.

"Kouga and Ayame, you are late for class. I'll let you off for the last time." The teacher snapped at them.

"I told you we would be late!" Kouga loudly whispered.

"Well, sorry!" Ayame whispered back.

Soon, the bell rang to go to lunch and you'll never guess who was crying…

"Why Inuyasha!" Kagome was sobbing so bad, no one wanted to be around her. She gasped between every word.

"You should've never sat me!" Inuyasha had blood on his Tetsigua.

"Come sit-" before Ayame could finish her sentence, Kouga as already comforting Kagome.

"Tell me everything he did." Kouga was wrapping up Kagome's arms with some cloth.

Ayame sighed, put her head down, and sat at a table by herself all through lunch.

After Lunch

"Hey Ayame!" Kouga went to walk with her but she ignored him.

'Um, Ayame?" Kouga knew something was wrong.

"Did I do something?"

"No. I guess I ate to much spaghetti ." Ayame acted like nothing as wrong.

"Well, I'm leaving to go home."

"Why?"

"I feel sick. See ya!" Kouga rushed out of the door like he'd been on fire.

Ayame didn't have time to even saw good-bye. She then noticed Kagome wasn't there either.

A/N: A cliffe! Ha! Reviews please!


	3. Surprise! Surprise!

A/N: Hoped you liked the last chapter. I did!

Ayame was knocked out of her mind went she saw…

As I said before, Ayame had to walk in through the back door.

Kouga heard a big thump and shoes running.

"What was that?" Kouga looked and saw Ayame's bag.

"I don't know. Let's get-" Kagome was sitting in his lap and they were… KISSING!

"No. I think Ayame saw us. There's her bag." Kouga pointed to it.

Kouga walked into Ayame's room and saw her body in darkness. She was crying.

"Ayame? Kagome's here!" kouga scratched the back of his head with a little sweet drop coming down his face.

"Don't you think I know that? GET OUT!" Ayame threw a book at Kouga.

"Hey! What did I do that as so wrong?" Kouga was rummaging threw his mind to think.

"WHAT WAS SO WRONG? What do you mean, Kouga? Remember when we were children? We were six. We sat under an apple tree. You told me you'll never break my heart? Remember? The Lunar Rainbow?" Ayame's green eyes watered into forest green.

"Oh. We are just friends! I can date!" Kouga started to raise his voice at the other wolf-youkai.

"Kouga, you can date all you want. You just won't need me anymore." Ayame started to pack her things, not taking the pictures of her and Kouga.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't mean it like that, Ayame. I didn't say that." Kouga tried to calm her down but she twisted into her tornado and said something in the wind.

"Good-bye, Kouga." That was the last he heard of Ayame, or was it?

A/N: Well, that the 3rd chapter. Where is Ayame? Reviews please!


	4. Ayame's Fate

Ayame has finally broke free from her misery and Kouga. Where did she go now?

Ayame ran into wilderness, shedding tears in her way. She soon tripped over a rock and scraped her knee.

"Oh! I knew I would do this" Ayame said to herself.

"Now it's going to take forever to heal without ointment!"

"You don't have to wait for healing, the healing will come to you if you join me." An evil voice whispered behind the youkai.

Back at Kouga's house

"Kouga, why don't you come back and sit. You are my precious prince, kiss me." Kagome leaned in to kiss Kouga but he turned his face.

"Why don't you want to kiss me? Aren't you in love with me?" Kagome played with Kouga's jet-black hair.

"I think I made a bad choice."

"In doing what Kouga?"

"Maybe I as in love with you because I thought just because you were always hurt, you would fall in love with me for comforting you."

"It paid off, didn't it?"

"I don't know. Ayame was my friend since ever and she could always understand me. She knew when I wouldn't talk I was sad, when I didn't eat I was sick, and even when I had my eyebrows down she knew I was mad. Kagome, all you see in me is just a handsome boy who uses you to get love. Ayame is the one who I'm in love with."

"What?"

"Kagome don't take this the wrong way but as a friend, you all in my heart but a girlfriend, it just won't work Ayame and I were meant for eachother. I'm sorry. Bye, Kagome." Kougra left with his tornado-running to find Ayame.

"WHAT ABOUT MY KISS!" Kagome tried to call him back but he was to far gone.

Back To Ayame

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ayame looked all around for them person but his voice was only in the wind.

"Come with me, Ayame and be my queen." The evil voice soon revealed himself. It was Naraku.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"I want you to be my queen."

"I'll never be your queen!" Ayame tried to run away but Naraku grabbed her hand and looked into her.

"I will make you my queen by force!' Naraku then let out some miasthma and Ayame passed out, more like unconscious, for 2 days.

Ayame woke up, but not the Ayame we know, Queen Ayame.


	5. Kouga's Heartbreak

Kouga looked everywhere for Ayame. Even in the fuedel era. He couldn't pick up her scent anywhere until he was near Naraku's castle.

"What would Ayame be doing near Naraku's castle?" Kouga thought to himself.

"I smell her scent on this rotten branch. Ayame if you're in there, I'm getting you out." Kouga then ran with his wolf-youkai speed and toward Naraku's castle, only to find himself wrapped up into fighting demons.

"These demons won't stop me!" Kouga attacked the demons, one-by-one, but somehow they revived themselves. He even used his most powerful attack, Wolf Bite. (I made that up!)

"Why won't you just die!" Kouga was worn out, taking small breaths after each word.

"Ayame, hang on tight."

In Naraku's Castle

"Queen Ayame, are you alive, my love?" Naraku said seductively.

"I am, my Naraku. I was foolish to be in love with Kouga. You are the one I'm in love with." Ayame then kissed Naraku, passionately then it got aggressive. Then, they were soon on the floor, seducing one another. I might not want to go into details! It was a little nasty!

"You will make a great wife, Ayame." Naraku looked at every part of her body, wanting to touch every part of her.

"I know, King Naraku." Ayame was going to kiss him until one of their servants came into the room.

"Lord Naraku? I'm sorry to interrupt but Kouga is here. Look out the window." Ginta said, worriedly.

"What? What is he doing here? He won't be able to stay alive for long. Everytime he beats my demons, some of his life drains with them. Naraku gave an evil smile with no warmth.

"Soon, my lord, we will rule all over the fuedel era. Even present Japan." Ayame said with victory in her voice.

Somewhere Else.

"Kouga! Kouga!" Kagome called and called but she had no answer.

"Why should we be looking for that rat? He left you!" Inuyasha was jealous, like always.

"He was a nice person and a very good kisser. You are just jealous!" Kagome yelled right in his dog ears.

"Wha what!" Why would I be jealous of him?" Inuyasha blushed a little.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Kagome as clueless.

"Fine lets end it." Inuyasha turned his back and folded his arms.

"Okay. You're the one who started it." Kagome put down her eyelids like before.

"Just keep walkin'!" Inuyasha pointed in the direction of Kouga's scent.

"sniff sniff.' Inuyasha's nose hit a scent like thunder in a cloud.

"What is it?"

"I smell Ayame, Kouga, and Naraku?" Inuyasha was surprised.

"He might have captured Ayame." Kagome ran.

"Hey! Wait up!" Inuyasha ran after Kagome.

Outside Of Naraku's Castle

"I can't fight these of any longer. I feel my power draining right out of me." Kouga finally collapsed on the ground, passing out.

"He has finally gave up." Ayame knelt down beside him in her red and black dress.

"Bring him in." Ayame snapped her fingers and Ginta and Hakkaku ran to pick up Kouga.

"Take him into the chamber and lock him up good." Naraku took one more glance at Kouga before kissing Ayame.

"ouh." Kouga moaned when he finally woke up.

"Ayame?" Kouga peeked his eyes open.

"Surprised to see me, huh? I'm glad now that I joined Naraku. He loves me for what I am. He didn't go off with another girl. Kouga, I loved you but you were so wrapped up into Kagome, you couldn't see my feelings. They aren't for you anymore, they're for Naraku." Ayame kissed him right in front of Kouga.

"Ayame! Stop!" Kagome busted into Naraku's castle.

"It's you! Why don't you get hurt by Inuyasha or something?"

"Kagome, get out of here." Kouga said it with all of his might.

"No, Kouga. I bet you're wondering how I made it through the barrier, Ayame. I'm human remember?"

"I know, wench. You made my life miserable. I loved Kouga but you put your lips in the wrong mouth!" Ayame was about to slap Kagome until Naraku held her back.

"Kagome, this is grown-ups business. Why don't you go and get your bottle or something. Oh and since Inuyasha keeps fighting the demons and making them perish, his life goes with them!" Naraku gave out an evil chuckle.

"Inuyasha! Stop fighting the-" Kagome tried to finish her sentence out she was hit in the head with a hard object.


	6. Kagome's Lapdance

A/N: Kagome as knocked out before she could finish her sentence! You should know who did it. Ayame, of course. What will happen when she wakes up? R and R again!

Kagome squinted her eyes a little to see what was going on. She found herself in chains around her wrists by Kouga who was exhausted from fighting to get out of the chains.

"Kouga, there is no reason to fight. We are locked up good." Kagome looked down, thinking about Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha, I wish you could save us."

"So you're finally awake. Did you know you dream about Inuyasha and talk in you're sleep? All I could hear was Oh Inuyasha! Harder, harder! Don't stop! Give it to me!" Kouga laughed a little.

"Never mind that, you big doof! I don't like Inuyasha, okay!" Kagome's face turned red.

"Yeah. You don't like him. Uh huh." Kouga had sarcasm in his voice.

"To more important topics, how are we going to get out of here? Ayame and Nara-" Kagome was cut off by Kouga's growl.

"I might not have wanted to say that." Kagome had a feeling Inuyasha would get them out of here.

"No, it's okay. We are probably not going to. I wish I never broke my promise." Kouga clenched his fists while he shed a tear.

"What promise?" Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"When we were kids, I promised Ayame that I would never break her heart. It was under a lunar rainbow. I know the real Ayame is in there somewhere. I think some of Naraku's spell wore off because she remembered that. If you're under his spell, you are in your own world inside you mind, not knowing what you're are doing." Kouga turned his head furiously to not show Kagome his tear.

"There isn't such thing as a lunar rainbow." Kagome rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"It is, for those people who can see it." Kouga had a determined gleam in his cocoa brown eyes.

"I know we can get out of here we just need a decoy, and I think I have someone for it." Kouga smirked at Kagome.

"No. No, Kouga. I can't- okay I can. Tell me the plan." Kagome leaned toward Kouga for him to whisper the plan.

IN NARAKU'S BEDROOM.

"My lord, I have to tell you something." Ayame was brushing her crimson-orange locks after being seduced by Naraku, again.

"Yes, my queen?" Naraku was getting dressed.

"Why are we doing this? I love you and all but-" Ayame was discontinued by Naraku's slap in her face.

"Don't you ever second think my ideas! I'm your lord and husband 'til death! You'll never disobey your master will you?" Naraku gave an evil grin has his grip on ayame's neck grew in strength.

"Ye-s, my lord." Ayame managed to say in a raspy voice because of Naraku's clutch on her neck.

"Then it is settled. Go check on Kouga and Kagome." Ayame rushed out the door.

"After Inuyasha is dead and after I give a slow torture to those pests I'll rule over all of the fuedel era!" Naraku chuckled with himself.

BACK TO KOUGA AND KAGOME

"You got it?" Kouga raised his eyebrows and tilted his face down a little.

"Yeah! Oh! Here they come! Put your face down and close your eyes." Kagome fixed herself to where she looked miserable.

Ginta and Hakkaku came down the hall and was about to go into Naraku's room before Kagome spoke up.

"Hey boys. These chains are a little to tight. Could you loosen them up?" Kagome said in the most innocent, girliest voice.

"Um, Naraku wouldn't like that." Hakkaku folded his arms.

"Please? These chains could hurt my wrist and I really wanted to give you a dance." Kagome put her head down, trying to get a peek at the boy's expressions.

"What kind of dance?" Ginta emphized each word.

"You know, a dirty dance. If you loosen up the chains, I'll give one to you!" Kagome had a sexy-woman smile.

Ginta and Hakkaku were whispering to eachother, loudly. Hakkaku finally turned to Kagome.

"Ok. We'll do it only if you gives us the dance."

"Yes. Anything you say." Kagome held out her hands so Ginta could loosen them.

"There. Now gives us some action!" Ginta rubbed his hands together as he sat down in a chair.

Kagome took her shirt off and started grinding on both of them until she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" You could tell Ginta wanted more.

"You guys are so retarded! What makes you think I'll give you _two _a lapdance?" Kagome then banged the two boys' heads together and got the keys to unlock Kou'ga chains.

"They're out for good. Let's go help Inuyasha." Kouga ran outside with Kagome's hands in his.


	7. Getting Ready

Kouga and Kagome ran outside and found Inuyasha almost down on his knees, but still held up.

"INUYASHA! STOP FIGHTING THE DEMONS!" Kagome called from afar.

"What?" Inuyasha was distracted by Kagome so much he forgot about the demons, but he had fast reflexes.

"STOP FIGHTING THE DEMONS! THEY DRAIN YOUR POWER!" Kagome held her hands on each side of her mouth to expand the loudness towards Inuyasha.

"Why?"

"They drain your power!" Kagome was getting to the brink of her voice.

"Won't they try to attack?"

"No! It's one of Naraku's illusions." Kagome didn't try to lose her voice this time.

Inuyasha stopped and the demons didn't come after him.

"Thanks Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to the two standing in front of him.

"Hello, Kouga." Inuyasha had a dreadful voice talking to him.

"What do you want, mut?" Kouga was annoyed by Inuyasha's presence.

"How'd you get out?" Inuyasha scratched his dog ears in wonder.

"We had to had to have a decoy, it was Kagome giving a fake lap dance to Naraku's guards." Kouga acted like he was tired of speaking to Inuyasha.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha was too surprised to speak so he stared at her.

"What? We had to do it some how!" Kagome wasn't ashamed at all.

"I knew it! You're jealous!" Kouga pointed to Inuyasha with a smile.

"No. I'm not like that. I don't like Kagome like that! And get that finger out of my face before you won't have any!" Inuyasha's face turned red with lying and madness.

"you're still jealous." Kouga muttered under his breath.

"Cool it you two. This isn't about me, its about how we're going to get Ayame out of Naraku's hands." Kagome had one hand rubbing her chin while the other held the top of her head.

BACK IN THE CASTLE

Ayame walked through the castle looking for the chamber and finally found it. Her eyes grew big.

"Lord Naraku! They have escaped!" Ayame called.

"And Ginta and Hakkaku are out cold!" Ayame ran as fast as she could with her 6-inch heels on! (I don't know how she could do it but she did!)

"I knew I should've never put them in the same cell! How could I be so stupid!" Naraku hit himself in the head 5 times.

"Stop that! You're messing up your head and we need to find them!" Ayame felt his smooth skin."

Naraku heard voices from outside and immediately looked out the window.

"Damn it!" he hit the bottom window payne with his fist.

"What is it my Lord?" Ayame walked up behind him and also looked down the window.

"How are we going to stop them?' Ayame was still looking out the window.

"We must fight. Get the weapons and change into battle clothes. A lot of blood will be shed tonight" Naraku then whipped his cape and walked where I can't even tell you.


	8. Naraku's Defeat and Ayame's Breakthrough

"Have you thought of anything, yet Kagome?" Inuyasha, like always, was impatient.

"No. Just be patient. I forgot, you can't." Kagome kept her mind on Ayame.

"Hurry up! Naraku could be planning anything in there right now." Inuyasha was pacing back and fourth.

Just as Kagome was aboput to speak, Naraku's doors opened and out came Naraku and Ayame and Naraku. Ayame had arrows and Naraku had a sword.

"I've seen you've figured out my demons were just illusions. Pretty typical for a human, Kagome." Naraku immediately had his eyes on Kouga after he said that.

"I didn't like my guards anyway. We'll just have to fight you ourselves." Naraku then drew his sword.

Ayame drew her arrows and bow.

"Get ready to die!" Naraku came right after Inuyasha.

"No you ain't!" Inuyasha drew his Tetsigua and blocked Naraku's hit.

"I see you have fast reflexes. you're not fast enought for me!" Naraku let go and charged at him again.

All you could hear was the clashing of the two swords hitting one another.

"It's your ending Kagome!" Ayame shot an arrow at Kagome but missing. Something was making her miss. Every other minute she would glance at Kouga and always miss her shots. One part of her was still evil and wanted to kill Kagome while the other wanted to run into Kouga's arms and beg for forgiveness.

"Ayame! Stop this madness! I know the real you is in there!" Kouga cried to Ayame.

"Please! Listen to Kouga." While Kagome was begging for mercy, Inuyasha and Naraku were still putting up with eachother.

"I see you have your father's determination. He was a wise man I mean demon." Naraku tried to get into Inuyasha's emotinal side.

"You don't know jack about my father!" Inuyasha started to regain strength.

"Oh but I do. He was the type to fight and never have mercy on people. He almost killed your brother, Sesshormaru, because he wouldn't give him a piece of the Sacred Jewel Shard."

"That isn't true! From all the stories Myouga told me, nothing you can say can hurt me because of my human mother!" Inuyasha's eyes turned red, his hair grew longer, his nails longer, and his ears were the same. Inuyasha was now in demon form.

Meanwhile, Ayame was still shooting at Kagome.

"You stuck your nose in someone else's business and now you will pay!" Ayame shot and hit Kagome in the arm. Kagome let out a screeching cry.

"Kagome!" Kouga tried to run to her but what shot at by Ayame. She missed though.

"Take one more step and you'll be dead." Ayame aimed the arrow at Kouga's head.

"Ayame, this is not you. I know the real Ayame is in there. Remember the promise I made you. The lunar rainbow? Remember that? You know it, Ayame. Naraku has tricked you. Kagome is not the one I love, it is you. I don't see anything in Kagome bubt a pretty face, but when I see you, I see a girl who is happy and who doesn't care what anybody saids in life about her. I see Ayame. A wonderful friend and partner. Please put the arrow down." Kouga took a step forward, but Ayame raised her arrow.

"I'm sorry." Ayame shot Kouga in the chest. she shed tears and fell to the ground.

"Naraku, you will pay!" Inuyasha charged at Naraku and made 3 long and huge scratch marks across his face.

"I'll see you again, young hanyou." Naraku then turned into ashes in the wind. Inuyasha turned back into normal form.

"Kagome!" He ran towars to the hurt miko.

"I'm fine. Get Kouga and Ayame." Kagome was helped by Inuyasha getting up. They alked over to Kouga.

Ayame was crying on top of him.

"Look what I've done. I've killed him. I shall die with him." Ayame layed on top of him and was about to stick the arrow until she heard a moan from Kouga.

"Kouga? Are you alive?' Ayame's green eyes looked straight into Kouga's peeking brown ones.

"Why did you do that?" Kouga managed to say.

"You're alive!" Ayame hugged him.

"Ow! it still hurts you know!" Kouga fell into her hug.

"Sorry! Inuyasha help him up, please." Ayame gave the biggest innocent eyes a female wolf-youkai could have.

"Why don't we just let him die?" after Inuyasha said that, his face met his old friend, the Earth.

"Thank you, Kagome." Ayame nodded her head.

"No prob. I don't know when the last time I gave a sit command to him. Oh yeah, it was yesterday morning."

"You don't have to bring it back up you know!" Inuyasha wiped the dirt off of his face.

"Just help Kouga get up!" Kagome pointed to the wolf-youkai on the ground.

"Okay." Inuyasha helped Kouga out and tore off some of his kimomo to bandage his wound.

"Do you feel better?" Ayame rubbed his upper chest.

"I'm fine now that you're here." Kouga hugged Ayame and then kissed her.

"Wow, you're a great kisser." Ayame gave a thumbs up.

"Let's just get home and get some rest." Ayame put Kouga's arm over her neck while Kouga tried to balance himself.

"Well, Inuyasha, I didn't mean to bring it up! I told you you were jealous!"

"What! I could kiss five times better than Kouga!"

"Show me!"

Inuyasha then kissed Kagome.

"Um..." Inuyasha looked into the orangey sky.

"Uh..." Kagome leaned on his shoulder.

"Are you-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's lips.

"Shhhh." Kagome put her finger on his lips.

"Okey dokey!" Inuyasha pick her up and they both watch the stars form into the night.

MEANWHILE

"Hakkaku, you awake?

"Yeah. That girl can really knock you out!"

"Maybe we just fell asleep. Where is everybody?"

"Ginta, I don't know. We have the castle to ourselves now!"

"PARTY TIME!" Ginta jumped up and started dancing. Hakkaku did the same.

"Sounds like the boys are awake." Ayame turned and looked at the castle.

"We're leaving Inuyasha and Ka-" Kouga was about to say Kagome but, Ayame's lips met with his.

"Never mind them. They need some alone time." Ayame took one more glance at the castle and walked off by her future husband to Kaede's house.


End file.
